1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to both a coffee table and a workout bench, typically used for the exercise known as "bench pressing"; however, many diverse exercises can be used with most workout benches, and this invention also.
2. Description of Prior Art
Consumers who work out in their homes typically have a workout bench. And of course coffee tables are commonplace. Prior to this invention, one would have to purchase both a workout bench and a coffee table for two distinct functions; 1) working out, and 2) basic table uses, respectively. When not in use the workout bench would sit unused and taking up space, and maybe collect some dirty laundry.
There are numerous prior art workout devices and tables. However none embody the great benefit of space saving, aesthetic aura, and practicality of the present invention.
Innovations for workout benches and coffee tables have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,192 to Bratcher discloses a collapsible table which can be set at different angles from the horizontal. This table is designed for massage. This table lacks the vertical arms necessary to hold a horizontal barbell for bench pressing and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,220 to Kearney is a frame which holds weights and barbells for various exercises, and can not be used as a coffee table. U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,345 to Mitchell is an exercise apparatus which is attached to a ceiling, and therefore does not function either as a weight bench or coffee table. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,616 to Wolff disclose a typical workout bench, which has an adjustable incline for use as an inclined workout bench, which allows one to perform exercises at various angles.
Numerous innovations for either workout benches or coffee tables have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.